dbmovesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Cell Moves
"You fool! Don't you realize yet you're up against the perfect weapon?!" — "Save the World" Cell (セル, Seru) is one of the major super-villains of the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(manga) Dragon Ball manga] and the Dragon Ball Z anime, and is the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, designed to have all the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth. The result was a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous genetic traits and special abilities. It should be worth noting that he is the only Red Ribbon Android to not have the Red Ribbon insignia on him at one point or another. It is also worth noting that he is one of the few Androids not directly created by Dr. Gero; the only others are Android 13, Android 14, Android 15, and possibly Android 8. Both Cell and Androids 13, 14 and 15's conceptions involved Dr. Gero's Super Computer. Power and special abilities Having Frieza's cells, Cell can survive some of the strongest attacks, along with Piccolo's regeneration. Also, his Saiyan cells make him stronger from every near-death injury he survives. His absorption abilities aside, Cell does not possess any unique techniques of his own. Instead, he has the abilities of those whose cells make up his body from the time when the samples were taken from them. The likes of Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Nappa had their cells taken during Vegeta's invasion on Earth, while Frieza and King Cold had theirs taken when they invaded during the Trunks Saga later. While he inherits these techniques from others, he sometimes performs them using his own distinct style. All forms *'Power Up' – The ability to increase and suppress his power level. *'Ki Sense' – The ability to sense others' power levels. *'Absorption' – Cell's tail serves one special purpose: to absorb other beings into his body. Cell will gain all of the strength of the person he has absorbed, even if such strength cannot be sensed via the Ki Sensing technique. Cell has two methods of absorption. The first method is to stab the person with the sharp end of his tail. The tail will then suck up all of the organic matter of the victim, leaving the clothing behind. Cell has a second method of absorption, made for people who he wants every bit of strength from. Instead of stabbing the person and draining the person's life force, Cell will instead absorb the person whole. Cell will open up the pointy end of his stinger, and it will become a shape of a wide funnel. Cell will bring the "mouth" of the funnel down on the person, and then they will sucked through Cell's tail into his body. The person will be held unconscious in Cell's body. This method was made for Android 17 and 18, who, due to their powers not being organic, or possibly due their ability to dodge Cell's stinger, they had to be absorbed whole. This is Cell's preferred method, as it gives him full power. Even though Cell's tail retracted after becoming Perfect Cell, it is shown that Cell can still bring his stinger out and absorb other people using this technique. The tail can also be used for strangulation, which he had used on Android 16. *'Zenkai' – From his Saiyan cells, Cell has the ability to become more powerful after recovering from severe injuries. He also takes on many personality traits that are true to Saiyans, like the desire to fight and test his power. Even though Cell is not categorized as a Super Saiyan, his aura perfectly mimics that of a Super Saiyan; this is connected to his Saiyan heritage. This ability, combined with his regeneration power, makes him near invincible, and can only be defeated if his entire body (right down to the cell) is completely destroyed, otherwise he will just come back, stronger than ever. *Though he has Piccolo's regenerative ability, Cell is never shown to use Piccolo's demonstrated body distorting abilities, such as extending his limbs to great lengths or growing his entire body to massive proportions. He also never shows any of the more mystical abilities of Piccolo, such as creating objects out of thin air. It is likely that Cell's asexual reproductive capability in spawning the Cell Jr's is taken from Piccolo's Namekian physiology. *Cell has acid inside his body that is shown when he regenerates his tail while in his first form in episode 152. *Cell has Frieza's capability of surviving in outer space, and to revert his form (demonstrated when he reverted to an egg and potentially by his evolving body). He also gained Frieza's ability to survive any injury. After Cell achieves his Super Perfect Form due to his brush with death when he self destructed, he explains that this is because each individual cell in his body has a life-force of their own. This could in part explain how Frieza can do this. *'Flight' – The ability to fly, taken from any of the cell samples. *'Telekinesis' – Cell can lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling the use of his hand(s). Likely taken from Frieza. *'Death Beam '– A laser-like projectile which travels very quickly. Also known as Death Beam/Finger Beam. Taken from Frieza. He uses this attack to kill Future Trunks. *''Ki ''Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kamehameha' – A blue-colored, powerful ki wave attack and trademark technique of the Dragon Ball series. Taken from Goku. *'Regeneration' – The Namekian ability to regenerate damage to the body. Cell can regenerate only if the core inside his head is not damaged. Taken from Piccolo. *'Instant Transmission' – The ability to instantly teleport virtually anywhere (by homing in on a Ki signature). Taken from Goku after Cell's self destruction. *'Solar Flare' – An extremely bright light which can temporarily blind opponents in near proximity. Taken from Tien. *'Afterimage Strike' – The ability to move extremely fast over short distances, leaving an image behind. Taken from Goku, never used in the manga. *Solar Kamehameha–Cell's Ultimate and Final attack. Cell stores a massive amount of energy and fires it in the form of a giant Kamehameha. *'Special Beam Cannon' – An energy beam that can drill through opponents. Taken from Piccolo, never used in the manga. *'Lasso' – An attack in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai Budokai series]. Cell grabs his opponent and throws them around. *'Negative Power Rain' – An attack in the Budokai series. Cell knocks an opponent down and repeatedly fires at them. *'Ultimate Blitz' – One of Cell's Super Attacks in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Ultimate Kamehameha Wave' – One of Cell's super ultimate finisher which covers the whole sky and the opponent can't escape. *'Cell's Spirit Bomb' – Cell uses the Spirit Bomb , though he states that he can't use it if he wished. Imperfect Cell http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/e/ea/CellAbsorbingPiccolo.png*'Eye Lasers' – Cell shoots blue coloured projectile from eyes . *'Bio Impact' – A rush attack used by Imperfect Cell . *'See Ya!' – A ultimate technique in Raging Blast. *'Prelude to Perfect Form' – A Power Up used by Imperfect Cell. Semi-Perfect Cell *'Big Bang Crash' – A powerful, blazing red-colored version of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Cell can also fires it from the mouth or fires several Big Bang Crashes in a row. *'Galick Gun' – A purple-colored, powerful energy blast http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/7/77/CellsBarrier.png*'Unforgivable!' – Cell can initiate a self-destruction. Cell,has a special technique to do so, rather than just a device. When Cell uses it, he swells up like a giant balloon and begins a 1 minute countdown, which when it ends, he will explode with enough power to engulf an entire planet. Should he be attacked before the countdown ends, he will explode instantly. Once activated, this technique cannot be stopped, even by himself. *'Energy Shield' – Semi-Perfect Cell used a barrier in order to completely absorb Android 18 without interference. *'Twin Drain' – A attack performed by and Semi-Perfect Cell. Perfect Cell/Super Perfect Cell *'Bang Beam' – The user puts his hand out with the index finger pointing forward and thumb raised and shoots a red blast. Cell used it by flicking his finger. Homing Destructo Disk – A variant of the Destructo Disk, this energy disk can be controlled by the creator to change direction. *'Destructo Disk' – An energy disk that can cut through an opponent. *'Warp Kamehameha' – Cell's ultimate technique in. When using it, he utters the words, "Farewell... NOW!". *'Super Kamehameha' – An upgraded version of the Kamehameha that Perfect Cell used against Super Saiyan 2 Gohan to eliminate the Earth. However, Gohan counter-attacked with the Standing Kamehameha. *'Tri-Beam' – A blast of rectangle shaped energy. Taken from Tien (Anime only). *'Perfect Combination' – Cell delivers a barrage of punches and kicks to the oppoent before slapping them away and elbowing them into the ground and attacks in his Super Perfect form. *'Fear Me!' – A rush attack used by Cell during the fight with Gohan. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/8/88/GokuSurroundedByCells.png*'Multi Form (12 Eyes) Technique' - Used by Cell during the fight with Goku in the anime only, this technique is one of Tien's. The technique creates three fighting copies of the user with 1/4the of the user's power. *'Perfect Barrier' – An impenetrable shield Cell places around himself to protect him from attacks, as seen when he transforms between his Semi-Perfect and Perfect forms after absorbing Android 18. It was most likely taken from Android 17 after Cell absorbed him, though his special barrier could be a technique programmed directly by Dr. Gero. It can also cause damage to anyone unfortunate enough to collide with it and it is the ultimate move of his Perfect form. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/0/03/Super17saga13.jpg*'Hell Bazooka' – A technique that Cell developed while in Hell. Cell begin to glow, then a yellow ki emits from his body, which then envelops their opponent, trapping him/her in an inescapable ki orb. Then Cell the users throws the orb prison down into the deepest part of Hell, with the prisoner in it. *'Absolute Evil' – A attack used by Cell. Gallery CellImperfectAbsorbingAndroid17.png|Imperfect Cell Absorbing Android 17 Category:Cell Perfect Cell Category:List of Cell's Moves Category:Absorption Category:Signature attacks Category:Powerful